Conversations
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: A series of conversations that we missed between the various characters in different episodes. All canon pairings apply.
1. Juliet and Lassiter

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited my previous one-shot story "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader Extended," and I hope that everyone will read and review this story.

This story is a one-shot or a two-shot depending on how you look at it. This is a look at Juliet's and Carlton's relationship when Juliet dated two guys that Lassiter did not like - Commander Luntz and Shawn. I wanted to give my version of how they changed. The time frame of the conversations are labeled by the episodes to which they are related. The second conversation incorporates parts of my first _Psych_ story.

I might add more conversations in the future and if there are any specific topics that people want to see and between any of the main characters, please let me know in a PM or a review. I liked to be challenged.

As usual, I do not mind flames as long as they are constructive. Tell me what I got wrong and I will definitely try to change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_, but I hope to be able to become a writer for the show. See my imagination running away?

* * *

><p>*Between "Talk Derby to Me" and "Gus Walks into a Bank"*<p>

Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork on the derby girls case. While it had been over a week since the girls had been indicted, the last dumping site of merchandise had been found yesterday.

Juliet started to get lost in thought as she thought about the case. She was not sure what to make of Shawn. He was very sweet creating a candlelight dinner for her and hiring a DJ for the couples skate, and while she was sort of developing feelings for him – had been for the past three years if she were honest – there were still problems they could not overcome, that she could not overcome.

Shawn was there for her, making her laugh, knowing when she was in danger, taking the blame when she made a mistake on the derby investigation, and even catching a convict she lost and making sure she got the credit. They worked together all the time. What if they started a relationship and it did not work out? Would they be able to work together after that? Another problem was if they did start a relationship and the police department found out about it, they would not be able to work together again. It was Shawn's fault since he outed Lassiter's relationship with his old partner, but at the same time, she would not be in Santa Barbara if Shawn had not. After three years, Santa Barbara had become her home and she did not want to lose it. Another problem with Shawn was his instability. She saw how he would hit on every pretty girl who came into his line of vision, his carefree ways showing that he was not ready for a serious relationship. He never took anything seriously – his file said that he had fifty-seven jobs within ten years before becoming a psychic detective. The file also stated how he traveled around during those ten years and she often wondered if one day, she would enter the police department and hear they lost their psychic detective because he got bored. This turned her thoughts to the new relationship in her life.

Commander Cameron Luntz had all the qualities Shawn lacked. He seemed stable, looking for a real relationship, and was the most serious person she knew besides Carlton. The age difference did bother her a little, but dating an older man also helped her to feel more mature instead of the way everyone else in the Santa Barbara Police Department treated her as a young junior detective who still needed more experience. Yes, she had been the lead on a couple of cases, but Lassiter and Chief Vick still acted as though they needed to guide her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Carlton Lassiter. "O'Hara, we just got a call about some drug dealings going down on Mason Street."

She stood up, "All right then."

Together, they walked to Carlton's car. Outside the SBPD, Juliet saw Cameron and hoped he would not see her. She still had not told Carlton about dating him, nor anyone else. Dating Cameron was slightly embarrassing and she could only imagine Shawn's reaction if he found out. Carlton's reaction would still show disgust, but she knew that Carlton liked being the center of attention on an investigation and when SWAT was called in, he lost that attention. For some reason, Shawn's reaction meant more to her and she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Juliet began to walk a little faster and Carlton sped up as well thinking she wanted to get to the scene quickly and, of course, he did. However, neither achieved their goals.

"Juliet!"

Juliet and Carlton stopped and turned towards Luntz who walked towards them. Juliet took in a deep breath, while Carlton wondered how Luntz could know O'Hara.

Luntz caught up to them. He smiled at Juliet and nodded at Lassiter, "Juliet, it's good to see you. Lassiter."

Carlton decided to be cordial, "Luntz." After three seconds of awkward silence, he decided to achieve his goal, "Well, if you don't mind, Luntz, O'Hara and I need to go to a crime scene."

Luntz responded with, "Of course, I just need to speak to Juliet for a minute."

Carlton raised an eyebrow when Luntz called her "Juliet."

Juliet gave Carlton a sheepish glance as she stepped over to the side with Luntz.

Carlton saw the way Luntz placed his hand on the small of Juliet's back and he did not like it one bit. He overheard "dinner," "last night," and "see you tomorrow," before Luntz walked away and O'Hara practically jogged to his car. They both entered without uttering a word and they were off to the crime scene.

At the site, Juliet and Carlton saw the drug deal as it was happening and called for back up. Within twenty minutes, the dealers and buyers were arrested and put into the black and whites to be booked at the station. Some officers stayed behind to find more evidence, but Lassiter and O'Hara were no longer needed at the scene.

The partners got into the car and began to drive back to the station. The silence was awkward again.

Carlton decided to ask the question, "Are you dating Luntz?"

O'Hara was short, "We've been out a few times."

Carlton asked, "Where did you meet him?" He was sure that O'Hara had never had the chance to work with SWAT.

"At that conference a week ago."

"Do you like him?"

"Why else would I be dating him?"

"You do know he is older than me."

"I know."

Carlton thought about how many guys at the station would try to flirt with her, Spencer being the most prominent. "Have you told anyone?"

O'Hara did not look at him, "No."

"Not even Spencer? It would tell him and the rest of the guys to back off."

She responded, "I haven't told anyone. It's no one's business anyway."

"I'm surprised, since Spencer thinks he is your boyfriend in the wings."

"And I'm surprised you are talking about him voluntarily."

Carlton kept his mouth shut after that since he had no retort. He knew though if O'Hara and Luntz saw more of each other, he would have fun taunting Spencer when he found out. Still, the idea of O'Hara and Luntz dating annoyed him beyond anything Spencer could do, maybe even dating O'Hara himself, although he would never admit it.

* * *

><p>*After "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader"*<p>

Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara were on a stakeout in Lassiter's car outside a factory. They were waiting for a boyfriend of an attempted murder victim to get out of work there. The guy was supposed to get out at two, they arrived at one, and still the suspect had not exited the building two hours later.

There was still a tenseness between the two partners, even though Lassiter had forgiven Juliet and Juliet promised never to hide anything from Lassiter again. However, Lassiter still had a few questions he wanted to ask, especially sitting in that car for two hours.

"Why Spencer?"

Juliet jumped, "What?"

Lassiter decided to push forward, "Why are you dating Spencer?"

"Seriously, you're asking me three days after finding out? I thought that would be your first question."

Carlton was not taking the bait, "You're stalling O'Hara. Why don't you want to answer?"

Juliet took a deep breath, "Because I know you won't like my answer. The truth is I've liked Shawn for a long time."

Carlton rolled his eyes, "Of course, I know that. I'm wondering why though?"

Juliet was taken aback but spoke, "Shawn just treated me differently from everyone else."

He asked, "How do you mean? I saw the way he was hitting on you during your first case here in that diner."

"True, and you had to have seen that I ignored his advances."

Carlton nodded, "And I had to commend you for that. But what changed?"

"He was the first to listen to me."

"I always listened to you."

Juliet shook her head with a smile, "No, you didn't. You thought I was a rookie and you took charge of everything during that first year. If there was something I wanted to look into, I had to follow my gut instinct and do it on my own. Shawn, I guess psychically, understood me.

"In Miami, when I first passed my detective exam, I was only given paperwork. I never went out on crime scenes – I actually saw more crime when I was only an officer, which is why I asked for the transfer. I thought a change of scenery would help, but the only thing that changed was being partnered up with the head detective so I went out to scenes. Still, no one listened to me, except Shawn. He works on instincts and obviously we work on evidence, so he was someone I could turn to. If I had a doubt about a case, I would tell Shawn my doubts and he would find the truth, such as the tennis girl's attack.

"The first day I felt like I really belonged to the SBPD was when you told me I was a good detective and to forget those rules you were trying to teach me."

Carlton thought about what O'Hara said for a few seconds before speaking. Then, "So are you saying that if I had taken your suggestions back then, then you and Spencer wouldn't be together right now?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "That's what you got from everything I said?"

"Well, yes, you said that because he listened to you, you were attracted to him."

She shook her head, "No, I would be lying if I said wasn't physically attracted to him when I first met him. Just that he was different, and by the middle of that first year, we were friends." She started to get lost in her memories, "I mean, I saw a different side to him when he wanted to help you solve that astronomer case –"

"What?"

Juliet jumped and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth.

He was fuming, "What do you mean, O'Hara?"

She flinched at the tone in his voice. "I'm sorry, Carlton, I never meant to let you know. Shawn told me you were feeling down and he wanted to help you solve your case. He was never brought on as a consultant, never paid, so technically, you solved the case."

He was murmuring to himself, "Spencer did it again. The tips he called in before he worked for the SBPD, even a case I solved myself he really solved..." It became incoherent as he continued.

Juliet became worried, "Please, Carlton, you're scaring me… We have a job to do… Shawn only meant to be a good person, not show you up… Remember that hot streak you were on and we didn't see him for a month… Remember how you tricked Shawn in front of Abigail with Raj thinking he was cursed – while I reprimanded you, secretly I enjoyed it…"

He became coherent enough for O'Hara to hear, "Oh, great, my little trick helped your jealousy streak and made Spencer even more attractive to you…"

Juliet was becoming exasperated. Luckily, the perp came out of the factory and as he saw the detectives, he ran. This was enough to bring Lassiter out of his trance and the detectives began their pursuit.

Twenty minutes later, the boyfriend was in the back of a black and white for a drug charge that came about when a bag of narcotics fell out of his backpack as he ran, enough for the police to hold him for the time being.

O'Hara and Lassiter went back to his car to go back to the station for the interrogation. They were silent at first when they were on their way.

Juliet was the one to break the silence, "Shawn only wanted to help. He didn't tell me anything more about meeting you in the bar, even though I bugged him about it afterward. He has a good heart."

Carlton was silent as he drove.

"I'm sorry. I promise no more secrets, but it was a secret for your own good. He cares and you know that. He saved you when Drimmer was setting you up for murder, and he tried to prove you were not crazy with that shark attack case."

Still silence.

Juliet just sighed wondering if Carlton wanted a new partner again. She felt horrible and hoped that she would be able make it up to him.

Suddenly, she heard:

"Do you love him?"

Juliet was sure she was losing her mind, "What?"

"You heard me. Do you love Spencer?"

Juliet bit on her bottom lip before answering in a quiet voice, "Yes."

More silence for a few seconds.

Then, he asked, "Besides the polygraph, has he said it to you?"

"Once."

She heard Carlton take a deep breath. "Once in three days, it certainly doesn't seem like madly in love to me, O'Hara."

"I'm not going to push him, Carlton. Having a serious relationship is a big commitment for him and just admitting he loves me is a big step. Besides, I think it's better this way because it prevents us from being all starry-eyed while trying to solve a case. We've only been together three months, so we don't need to get married tomorrow."

The car swerved. "Marriage? To Spencer?"

"Carlton, you do realize that Shawn gave you the job of being my sounding board, so there might be times you'll hear things you won't want to hear."

"As long as it's not about Spencer's se-love life, fine."

"Deal, as long as you don't tell me you approve of me 'consummating' my relationship."

Carlton huffed, "Believe me, that is one thing I'll never approve of, so that conversation will not be had."

There was silence again. Carlton began, "So, you thinking of marrying Spencer?"

"Sort of, I know that I love him and I have for a while. I'm not ready for marriage now, but I honestly think Shawn is the one. Please tell me you'll support me."

"You're my partner, O'Hara, and partners have each other's backs. Just know that if Spencer does anything to hurt you, I will shoot him and make it look like an accident."

Juliet could not help the smile on her face, "Deal."


	2. Henry and Karen

Well, it has been a long time since I have published any fanfiction and it probably will be a long time again. Currently, I am working on my aspiration of becoming a writer and earning a living from that so I have been very busy. I started writing this fanfiction almost two years ago which is when I had to move from my hometown to someplace where I could at least attempt to get a good paying job that would lead me on my career path.

In light of Season 8 being the end of _Psych_, I decided to finish this piece and post it. It has been a great two years for me since I discovered this show. I used a spec script as part of my thesis in college, which I got an A, and I want to thank Steve Franks and the rest of the writers' room for inspiring me. I hope we see many reunions in the future.

I also want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter (conversation) of this story and followed it. You guys are the best!

This is two conversations between Henry and Chief Vick. The first one takes place during the Pilot and the second one is right after "Mr. Yin Presents." Please read and review. New conversations might be added later.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_ but I sure have had fun writing my versions of it. A goodbye to a good long run...

* * *

><p>Interim Chief Karen Vick was slightly anxious. She knew what she wanted to do was unorthodox, or rather, the person she wanted to hire used highly unorthodox methods.<p>

She remembered the supposed psychic from her days when she just joined the force. He was highly intelligent and there was a rumor about a special gift he had, although no one used the term "psychic." There was one time when she brought her future husband, Richard, to the department's Christmas party in 1994, the year when Henry Spencer's life was falling apart. Other officers wanted to gossip about his wife leaving him and warned Richard to never play poker with Spencer's son. They talked about how he could read expressions and knew if you were trying for a straight, flush, or any other hand. She also heard he passed the detective exam when he was fifteen and for a brief second, the young police officer considered asking him for help since her detective's exam was coming up. In the end, she asked Henry Spencer for help, passed her exam, and was transferred from the Santa Barbara Police Department for a promotion.

She came back to Santa Barbara when the mayor asked her if she would be the police chief after the last one's unexpected retirement to spend more time with his grandchildren and Raymond Sauter, the first choice for the replacement, was busy with some federal work. The mayor told her the interim part of her title would be temporary, about two years. Right after her appointment, she discovered her pregnancy. She hid it as long as she could, although she told the mayor immediately knowing that he would be having second thoughts about removing the interim part and her appointment in general.

Her pregnancy was and was not planned. She and Richard talked about having children and it was a few months after that discussion when she received her appointment as police chief. They decided to wait a year before trying again, but by then, it was too late. Still, she loved the child growing inside her with all her heart and she did not give a damn about what others thought.

Her phone began to ring and she answered, "Yes?"

The front desk said, "Henry Spencer is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Thirty seconds later, Henry entered her office. She stood as he came to give her a hug.

"Karen, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. It's great to see you."

"You too. Congratulations on the appointment and the baby."

They sat down. Karen replied, "And I heard you just returned to Santa Barbara after retiring to Miami, so welcome back."

Henry smiled and got down to business, "So you called me to come in. I'm guessing it has to do with a case that's on the front page."

"It's unbelievable to say this but your son was invaluable on the case. However, his methods are somewhat disturbing. Do you know how he solved it?"

Henry had no idea how to answer that. He knew she wanted him to confirm Shawn's psychic abilities but he could not lie. Instead, he answered, "I'm going to take a wager that it was not through normal means."

"He claims to be psychic. He said he's had this gift all his life. A few nights ago, he called in a tip about some stolen stereos from a store and said it was the storeowner. Now, his information was very good and we discovered the owner had a partner so my detectives deduced that Shawn might have been that partner. Right when he was going to be arrested, he claimed to be psychic."

Henry took in the information, "Did he say before his claim how he solved it?"

"Watching the news."

"I see. Well, Karen, you know Shawn stole a car in '95 but I don't think he was part of the recent stereo heist."

"I agree. If I had questioned him, I probably would've released him. Still, it doesn't explain where he got his information."

Henry decided to give a partial truth, "I admit he has a gift."

"So he is psychic?"

"Psychic, intuition, call it whatever you want, but based on how the MacCallum case played out, you needed something out of the ordinary to solve that case."

Karen sighed and nodded.

Henry leaned forward, "What do you really want to know, Karen? You didn't call me here to ask if Shawn is psychic because I know you don't believe in psychics. And if you wanted to catch up, you would've suggested lunch instead of asking me to the station."

A smile appeared on her face and they both were laughing. Finally, she said, "Can't put anything past you. I see where Shawn might have gotten his 'gift.'"

Henry evaded her implication, "Let's just say, I saw no signs of Shawn's 'gift' until he was eighteen. Now?"

Karen pulled out a file and placed it in front of him. "I know you two have had your share of problems, but do you know what he's been up to in the last ten years?"

"On and off."

"Over fifty jobs, Henry."

Henry nodded, "You're asking me about his stability. If he is needed to consult on a case, will he still be there when you call?"

"Yes."

"Well, Karen, I can't answer that. Shawn hasn't been stable or dependable in the last ten years. He's always looking for fun or always getting a different calling for a job. If he lasts here for a month, I'd be surprised."

He gave her the answer she expected, although she hoped that having someone like Shawn would be good for the department, no matter how outlandish he would be. She saw Shawn had a great gift, psychic or not, and that it should be put to use for justice. She became a police officer to help fight for justice, but she knew that she could not win them all.

Henry saw Karen was deep in thought and said, "However, I think you should give him a chance."

Her head snapped up at him, "Do you?"

He smiled, "I do."

"Why?"

"Because he's a pain in the ass and he likes being that way. It'll throw the bad guys off their game in the meantime."

Karen stood up and picked up Shawn's file, "He already threw this station off its game. I'm transferring my head detective's partner. Your son revealed their affair."

"Ouch. With you becoming a mother, I guess you have to give him the straight long talk about interpersonal relationships."

She had put Shawn's file in a drawer and went back to her seat, "I got that talk as a rookie and it was just before I was assigned to my partner."

"If I remember, I was the one who gave it to you."

Just as Karen was about to respond, the door was opened with Shawn bursting inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Unless you're a psychic."<em> Those four words were swirling around Santa Barbara Police Chief Karen Vick's head, repeating over and over again. Shawn Spencer had certainly given her her share of headaches, but those four words were the most aggravating yet.

"_Unless you're a psychic."_ This round with Yin was over. Karen remembered the first round with the Yin/Yang killer back in 1995. She was a young officer and ignored, although she saw what happened to the officer who was called out – thinking back on it, if Henry Spencer's life had not been falling apart back then with his divorce and Shawn acting up, he probably would have been the officer called out. Strange how horrible situations could be blessings in disguise.

"_Unless you're a psychic."_ Yin was still out there. Did he know Shawn Spencer uttered these four words in despair and guilt when Detective O'Hara was kidnapped? Even though both Abigail and Juliet were saved, did he actually win? It was not over. What would happen when Yin resurfaced? Did he know the truth about Shawn? It was obvious that he would come after Shawn again. Could they look for him or did they just have to sit around and wait for his next move? Chief Vick was afraid that it would be the second option.

"_Unless you're a psychic."_ Did Shawn realize she understood what he meant? Did he realize she had a job and the law to uphold? Was he expecting her to send Lassiter with handcuffs right now? She knew he was in the station writing his statement and that Abigail Lytar came in yesterday, right after her check up with the paramedics from the pier, to give hers. Karen read it several times hoping to find some clue that would end this nightmare. There was nothing.

"_Unless you're a psychic."_ Chief Vick was not even sure when Officer McNab entered her office to drop off his, Gus', and Shawn's statements, but when she noticed them, she read through them even more carefully than Abigail's, Shawn's statement especially. The way Shawn wrote his, well with the tension in the office ever since he started dating Abigail, it was obvious that he and O'Hara would get together soon. Abigail wrote in her statement that she and Shawn had broken up, a detail that Shawn did not mention.

"_Unless you're a psychic." _Too many questions and no answers.

There was a knock at the door that pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

Henry Spencer entered, "Karen, I wanted to hand you my statement."

He placed the paper on the desk.

Karen glanced at it, "Thank you."

Henry was a little worried, "Are you all right?"

She responded, "Of course, just thinking… He's still out there."

Henry could not say anything different, "Yes, he is."

"And there's nothing we can do until the next round."

Henry had to agree again, "Probably."

Karen finally stood from her chair. She slightly swayed as her legs had fallen asleep. "I need to apologize, Henry. I can't even imagine what you've gone through with your son being targeted. I only know that you have more restraint than me because if someone had dangled my daughter to catch a serial killer, I would've drawn my gun and aimed."

Henry responded, "The only person I want to aim my gun at is Yin. Shawn's blaming himself for his mother's, Abigail's and Juliet's kidnapping. This time, well, I've never seen him so lost."

Karen took a deep breath, "I know, especially after O'Hara, and there's no way we could've known Yin would be that elaborate… unless we were psychic."

Henry's head snapped at that, "What? Are you blaming my son?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, Henry. It's what Shawn believes. It's what he said after O'Hara's kidnapping."

Henry was not sure how to respond. Shawn practically admitted that he was not psychic and to the chief of police no less. He was not sure if he was supposed to confirm or deny it. Of course, he did not want to see his son in jail again, which was the reason he arrested his son in the first place all those years ago.

Karen watched Henry carefully before continuing, "Of course, I'm not taking that statement seriously since your son was clearly not thinking about himself. I guess many people doubt their abilities when something goes wrong in their line of work. I know I did when I couldn't catch a suspect or solve a crime."

Henry tried hard not to sigh in relief. However, he swallowed, which she saw. There was silence for a few seconds as each was lost in his or her thoughts.

Karen never fully believed Shawn was psychic, but having it confirmed did not help slow down her thought process. Henry, meanwhile, was wondering what Karen would do next since she knew the truth, although she was not going to call them out on it.

Finally, she had to break the silence, "Still, he can't say something like that again and expect nothing to happen. I am almost obligated to investigate, but I won't right now. With your new position, though, I think your son needs a break."

Henry watched her carefully, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am bringing in a psychologist to evaluate everyone involved in the last round, including myself. I especially want your son evaluated. Then, I think you should not hire him for awhile. O'Hara isn't going to return to work for at least a month, maybe she'll get a temporary reassignment. Until she returns, I don't want your son involved."

"How many times have you not hired Shawn for a case and he still got involved?"

Karen could not but smile, "More times than I can count, but you know how to watch him."

"I'll try my best, but he's a sneaky pain in the ass."

Karen nodded, "I noticed."

There was silence again. Henry decided to break it, "For Shawn's sake, I'm going to ask. How is Detective O'Hara?"

She shook her head, "Not well. She's been staying with Carlton."

Henry sighed, "I know Shawn hasn't visited her. He's still getting over his breakup with Abigail."

"No, he hasn't, but O'Hara knows about the breakup. Carlton said that the little amount of sleep she has gotten, it's been restless. I probably should not mention this, but once, according to Carlton, she shouted Shawn's name and was crying in her sleep."

"You realize they'll probably get together within the year?"

Karen nodded, "Technically, it's against the ordinance I put in place after I learned about Carlton's affair with his old partner."

"But?"

Karen smiled, "But Shawn is not a permanent employee of this station."

Henry smirked, "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Good."


End file.
